


Übernatürlich

by Hagzissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coldmirror, Crack, Gen, German au, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Legoland, Mülleimerwörter, Niedersachsen, Parodie, Tokio Hotel - Freeform, Übernatürlich
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagzissa/pseuds/Hagzissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vaddern ist auf nem Jagdausflug und er ist seit'n paar Tagen nicht zuhause gewesen."<br/>Als Dieter bei seinem Bruder Samuel auf der Matte steht, weiß keiner von ihnen, wie sehr sie beide in der Scheiße stecken. // Crackige Nacherzählung der ersten Folge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Freunde,  
> unser WLan hat heute voll reingekackt und da bin ich auf die furchtbare Idee gekommen, ein German AU zu schreiben. Bitte nehmt es nicht ernst. Ich habe nur ein, zwei Folgen je auf Deutsch gesehen und es ist eine Weile her, dass ich die Pilotfolge gesehen habe.  
> (Disclaimer: Supernatural gehört dem CW und ich habe keine Ahnung ob man in Göttingen Jura studieren kann.)  
> #Enjoy

Zuvor bei _Übernatürlich:_

„Dieter, bring deinen Bruder raus, so schnell wie du kannst!“

Der Gestank von angebranntem Fleisch biss in Dieters Nase, als er seinen kleinen Bruder nach draußen trug. Hinter ihm brannte das Haus, samt Maria an der Decke, gruseligem Flugzeugmobile und Mondlampe von Ikea.

 

Jetzt

Drei Stunden war Dieter nach Göttingen gefahren, wo sein Bruder Jura studierte. _Jura_. Du meine Fresse. Der alte Opel Admiral schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen. Ein türkisfarbenes Kätzchen, das in seiner Kindheit zu viel Legosteine gefuttert hatte.

Natürlich wusste Dieter, wo Samuel wohnte. Die beiden hatten sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen.

Er parkte vor dem Wohnheim.

Als er ausstieg entdeckte er etwas, das ihn fluchen ließ.

„Scheiß Parkuhr, Mann, ellich?“

Angepisst zog er ein Portemonnaie aus der Tasche. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass des Nachts eine Politesse umhergeistern würde, war zwar eher gering, aber er konnte nicht zulassen, dass seinem geliebten Auto etwas geschah. Nachher wurde es noch abgeschleppt oder so.

Nachdem er die gierige Parkuhr gefüttert hatte und den Wisch im Fenster platziert hatte, fuhr er mit seiner Mission fort.

Die Mission lautete in Samus Zimmer einzubrechen. Denn klingeln war einfach zu mainstream. Blöderweise ließen sich deutsche Fenster nicht einfach hochschieben, wie diese Schiebefenster in amerikanischen Filmen. Das wäre ja auch leichtsinnig. Wer weiß wer da so bei einem einsteigt. Er hatte jedoch eine Brechstange dabei und im nu war das Fenster aufgehebelt. Er sollte als Einbruchsdemonstrator für die Polizei arbeiten. Da wäre ihm wenigstens eine Pension sicher. Tja, Verbeamteter müsste man sein.

Lautlos wie eine Tigerkatze sprang er ins Zimmer, das sich im Erdgeschoss befand.

Samuels Bude war zappenduster. Er tastete sich voran, auf der Suche nach einem Lichtschalter. Doch bevor er einen gefunden hatte, stieß er sich das Knie an einem Regal.

„Scheiße!“

Erschrocken hielt er sich den Mund zu, doch es war zu spät. Er konnte Bettfedern quieken hören, Schritte und dann wurde er von einem hünenhaften Mann danieder gedrückt.

„Ruhig, Tiger!“

„Dieter?!“

„Ja, ich bin‘s du Arschgesicht, könntest du jetzt bitte von mir runter gehen?“

Von dem Bett her kam ein Murmeln, dann ging die Nachttischlampe an und tauchte sie in ein uringelbes Licht.

„Was machst du hier?!“, fragte Samuel ungläubig, während sich Dieter erhob und die schmerzenden Glieder rieb.

„Samu? Was ist eigentlich los?“, fragte eine hübsche Blondine, die sich aus einer Bettdecke schälte.

Sie trug ein Schlümpfe-T-Shirt, das in der Wäsche eingelaufen zu sein schien und einen Schlüpper. Dieters bestes Stück reagierte erfreut. _Schnauze da unten_ , dachte er.

„Jessi, das ist mein Bruder Dieter“, sagte Samuel. „Dieter, das ist Jessika.“

„Hi, Jessi. Ich liebe die Schlümpfe“, erwiderte Dieter. „Weißt du was, du bist viel zu gut für meinen Bruder.“

„Dieter… Komm zur Sache, Alter. Was willst du?“

„Könnten wir das unter vier Augen besprechen?“

„Es gibt nichts, was du nicht auch vor Jessi sagen könntest“, sagte Samuel und legte einen muskelbepackten Arm um seine sportliche Freundin.

_Ach, wirklich?,_ dachte Dieter, _Nichts? Absolut nichts? Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit Hexenjagd im Schwarzwarld? Oder der krasse Werwolf(be)fall in Leipzig?_

Aber er fing sich wieder; er war schließlich aus einem Grund hergekommen. Er leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Vaddern ist auf nem Jagdausflug und er ist seit’n paar Tagen nicht mehr zuhause gewesen.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht weiter! Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche euch nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich mir als Regel vornehmen, nur später als zwei Uhr nachts zu schreiben, wenn mein Gehirn nicht richtig funktioniert. Aber na ja. Viel Spaß und lieben Dank an official-german-translationen auf tumblr fürs spreaden der frohen Kunde.

„Jessi, entschuldige uns kurz.“  
Samu zehrte seinen Bruder auf den Flur. Der Bewegungsmelder sorgte dafür, dass eine Neonröhre surrend zum Leben erwachte und sie in ein unangenehmes weißes Licht tauchte.  
„Was ist los?!“  
„Okay, also ich und Vaddern haben uns für ne Weile getrennt. Und letztens krieg ich da so’ne Nachricht auf den AB. Hier, hör ma‘.“  
Er zog sein altes Nokia aus der Tasche und tippte eine Weile rum, bis er die Mailbox gefunden hatte.  
„Dieter, hier ist Johann. Ich bin hier was auf der Spur. Bin auf ’ner Raststätte inner Nähe von Wildeshausen. Auffer A1. Und ich könnte -“  
Johanns Stimme brach ab und machte einem unheimlichen Knistern Platz.  
„Vielleicht ist sein Akku alle gegangen?“, schlug Samu vor.  
„Ich hab ihn ungefähr tausend Mal danach angerufen“, sagte Dieter. „Immer nur Mailbox. Da ist irgendwas faul.“  
Er steckte das Handy in die Tasche seiner übergroßen Lederjacke. Samuel strich sich die lange Haare aus der Stirn. Anscheinend war er seit dem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten nicht mehr zum Frisör gegangen. Dieter hatte schon einen Spruch auf den Lippen, doch er verkniff ihn sich. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment. Sie mussten Vaddern finden. Und dazu brauchte er seinen kleinen Bruder. Und vielleicht, ja vielleicht hatte Johann ja sogar einen Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort des Dämonen gefunden, der Muddern getötet hatte.  
„Ich hab am Montag ein Vorstellungsgespräch für ein Praktikum inner Kanzlei!“, gab Samuel zu bedenken.  
Mit den Haaren?, dachte sich Dieter.  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe“, sagte er und versuchte den Hundeblick seines Bruders zu imitieren. Samu war so gut darin. Er konnte sie alle: aufgeregter Labrador, gutmütiger Berner Sennenhund oder bissiger Chihuahua, wenn er nicht das bekam, was er wollte. Dieter probierte es gerade mit begossener Pudel.  
„Na gut“, sagte Samu, „aber Montag früh bin ich wieder hier.“

Samuel verabschiedete sich von seiner irritierten Freundin. Freundin-Freundin.  
„Ist schon irgendwie komisch, ne, du redest ja nie von deiner Familie und beschließt du einfach mal so das Wochenende mit deinem Bruder rum zu gammeln?“  
Samuel sah ihr nicht in die Augen.  
„Tja, Familie halt, ne.“  
Er seufzte.  
„Also, ich lass dir die Schlüsselkarte hier und dann bist du am Montag wieder hier.“  
„Jo, mach ich“, sagte Jessi und küsste ihn.

Dieter wartete am Auto auf ihn.  
„Ist jetzt nicht so geil das Studentenheim, ne?“, sagte er.  
„Ach joa, ist ganz okay, abgesehen davon, dass das Licht in der Dusche immer nach ner Minute ausgeht.“  
Er warf seinen Rucksack auf die Rückbank des Autos.  
„Außerdem heißt es Studierendenheim.“  
Dieter grunzte. „Aha.“  
Er öffnete den Kofferraum und überprüfte ob noch alles da war. Messer, abgesägt Schrotflinten, Holzpflöcke und der kleine Traumfänger, den er für neunundneunzig Cent im Eineuroshop erstanden hatte. Gegen Albträume. Nicht das er welche hätte. Er war ja ein erwachsener Mann. Und Männer brauchen sowas ja nicht. Männer sind hart. Hart wie Stein. Hart wie Stahl. Hart wie Hartkäse.  
Samu gesellte sich zum ihm.  
„Alter, mach den scheiß Kofferraum zu, wenn das die Bullen sehen!“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, bin "ein bisschen" von der Story abgekommen, um noch ein bisschen Familiendrama mit einzustreuen. Und eine gewisse Band mit der ich gewisse Kindheitserinnerungen verbinde. Ähem.

_Als AC/DC vom Highway to Hell sungen, meinten sie die deutschen Autobahnen_ , dachte Samuel, als Dieter mit 220 Sachen über die Autobahn brauste. _No stop signs, speed limits, nobody gonna slow me down…_

Wieder einmal wunderte sich Samu, dass die alte Karre das alles noch mitmachte. Tatsächlich ratterte das Auto ganz schön auf dem unebenen Teer. Vielleicht lag es auch an der Heizanlange, die gegen die Oktoberkälte anzukämpfen versuchte. Die Geräusche bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu der Totenstille die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Sie hatten seit Monaten nicht mehr miteinander geredet. Er versuchte es mit Konversation.

„Sag nicht, da sind immer noch die Legosteine drinne?“, wollte Samu wissen.

Dieter grunzte, während er zum Ausscheren ansetzte, um einen LKW zu überholen.

„Wusstest du, dass ich als Kind immer nach Legoland wollte? In Dänemark?“, fragte Samuel.

„Ach was“, gab Dieter wenig begeistert zurück.

„Ist das nicht was normale Eltern mit ihren Kindern machen? Nach Legoland fahren?“

„Na dann sind wir halt keine normale Familie, na und?!“

Dieter trat verdrossen auf das Gaspedal. 250 km/h. Samuel hielt sich verstohlen am Haltegriff in der Tür fest.

„Dieter, als ich Vaddern gesagt hab, dass ich Schiss hab, weil da’n Ungeheuer im Schrank ist, hat er mir’ne 45er gegeben.“

„Du weißt doch was da draußen lungert.“

„Ich war neun!“

 Und alles kam ihm wieder hoch, wie ein halb verdauter Döner. Die Wochen ohne Vaddern, in billigen Hostelzimmern und in verlassenen Scheunen; Vaddern, der nach Hause kam, das letzte Bier war schlecht, laut, aggressiv; Dieter, der ihn verließ, um mit ihm auf die Jagd zu gehen, während er versuchte, sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, ohne zu wissen, ob er seinen Bruder und ihren Vater je wieder sehen würde. Sie zogen von Ort zu Ort, von Schule zu Schule, von Bildungssystem zu Bildungssystem. Dass das Jugendamt noch nicht auf ihrer Matte stand, lag schlicht und einfach daran, dass keine Matte existierte.

Es war unfair, so unfair, dass ihm dieses Leben beschert worden war. Er wollte einfach normal sein. Fußball spielen. Nach Legoland fahren. Jura studieren.

Nach Jahren war ihm dann der Kragen geplatzt.

Und zwischen ihm und Dieter, einst untrennbar, herrschte Schweigen.

 

Er beschloss, es fürs Erste dabei zu belassen. Dieter war grad nicht in Stimmung, sich über Kindheitserinnerungen auszutauschen.

„Mach mal Radio an, ohne Musikhören ist Autofahren nämlich relativ scheiße.“*

Dieter gehorchte. Das alte Autoradio sprang an, Werbung dudelte. Samu starrte auf die Straße, während eine überdrehte Frauenstimme ein Lied über Bratwürste trällerte.

Die Werbung endete abrupt und ein Moderator setzte ein. Nach einigen belanglosen Sprüchen über das Wetter, begann ein erster Song.

Das Gitarrensolo zu Beginn kam ihm bekannt vor, doch er erkannte den Song erst, als eine zarte Stimme zu singen anfing.

 „Alter, Tokio Hotel?!“

Dieter stöhnte. Erst musste Samuel in alten, salzigen Wunden rumpuhlen und jetzt diese Teeniemusik. Er war echt vom Leben gestraft. Zu seiner Schande musste er gestehen, dass ihm das Lied wohl bekannt war. Schließlich war es in der letzten Zeit so häufig gespielt worden, dass es einem zu den Ohren wieder heraus lief. In der Tat so häufig, dass er die Zeilen mitsprechen konnte. Nicht das er das wollte.

_Das Fenster öffnet sich nicht mehr_

_Hier drin ist es voll von dir und mir_

_Und vor mir geht die letzte Kerze aus…**_

Mist, 120. Er ging vom Gas etwas runter. War das Einbildung, oder atmete Samuel dieser Loser erleichtert auf?

Bill setzte zum Refrain ein und Dieter sang unwillkürlich mit. Er fing Samuels Blick ein, aber entschied ihn zu ignorieren. Er rümpfte die Nase und begann lauter zu singen.

_„Gegen den Sturm, am Abgrund entlang und wenn ich nich‘ mehr kann denk ich daran: Irgendwann laufen wir zusammmm!!! Weil uns einfach nichts mehr halten kann!! Durch den Monsun-uhuhun!!“_

Am Ende des Lieds waren sie beide am Lachen.

„Glaubst du eigentlich, dass Bill Kaulitz schwul ist?“, fragte Dieter.

„Auf jeden Fall nicht schwuler, als du“, scherzte Samuel.

„Ha ha“, erwiderte sein Bruder trocken.

„KP, ob der schwul ist. Tangiert mich aber auch nur extrem peripher.“

„Bringen die dir solche Sprüche an der Uni bei?“

* * *

* _Harry Potter und der geheime P****keller_ von Coldmirror

**  _Durch den Monsun_ von Tokio Hotel

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel kommt ein bisschen John/Johann wank vor, also: Don't like, don't read xD!! (Um noch mal ein bisschen 2006-Flair aufkommen zu lassen.)

Drei Stunden später machten sie an der Raststätte halt, auf der sie ihren Vater vermuteten. Dieter fuhr an den geparkten LKWs vorbei auf der Suche nach einem Parkplatz. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, platzierte er das hellblaue Fahrzeug zwischen einem grünen Smart und einem rostigen Käfer. Oder war es eine Ente? Vaddern würde ihn sicher dafür killen, dass er den Unterschied nicht erkannte. Aber was Vaddern nicht wusste, brachte ihm kein Fruste, nicht wahr? Die Türen quietschen, als sie ausstiegen.

„Smart geseh’n!“, deklarierte Samuel.

Dieter erwiderte nichts. Okay, das Spiel war vielleicht ganz witzig auf langen Autofahrten; damals, als es noch nicht so viele Smarts gab.

„Ellich, Samu? Ellich?“

„Was, man spielt immer Smart geseh’n!“, verteidigte sich der Spargeltarzan.

Von dem Schnellrestaurant wehte der dezente Geruch von frittiertem Fisch herüber. Wow, das würde nachher super lecker auf dem Wasserklosett riechen.

Dieter steuerte zunächst die Tankstelle an. Falls Vaddern in dem Motel abgestiegen war, was sich hinter der nächsten Abfahrt befand, hatte er mit absoluter Sicherheit vorher einmal richtig vollgetankt.

„Hey, willst du’n Eis?“, fragte Samuel, als sie an der Gefriertruhe vorbeikamen.

„Aber sichi“, sagte Dieter.

Er machte vor dem Zeitschriftenregal halt. Sein Blick streifte über _Emma, Brigitte_ und _Wendy_ , bis er das fand, was er suchte: die neueste Ausgabe _Lisa_. Der Rezepte wegen, natürlich. Schnell griff er sich noch einen _Playboy_ ab, mit dem er die _Lisa_ verdeckte.

An der Kasse trafen sie sich wieder. Samu legte das Eis auf seine Zeitschriften. Flutschfinger für Dieter und ein Bum Bum für Samuel.

Dieter zückte sein Portmonnaie – sein Portmonnee – sein – seine Geldbörse und hielt der Kassiererin in Kittelschürze ein Foto ihres Vaters unter die Nase.

„Hamse diesen Mann zufällig mal gesehen?“, fragte er.

„Da fragen Se mich jetz‘ aber was“, meinte sie.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Watt ma“, sagte sie, dann drehte sie sich zu einer Tür mit der Aufschrift _Privat_. „Bernhard! Komma eben rüber!“

Bernhard, ein älterer Herr im Feinrippunterhemd, erschien, Kaffeetasse in der Hand.

„Was ist denn Erna?“

„Hast du den hier schon mal gesehen?“

Dieter zeigte ihm das Foto.

„Wer soll das denn sein?“, wollte Bernhard wissen.

Dieter seufzte. Er zog einen gefälschten Ausweis, den er selbst laminiert hatte, aus der Tasche.

„Autobahnpolizei. Der Typ hat ’nen Wagen gestohlen.“

„Och joa, glaub den hab ich geseh’n“, erklärte Bernhard. „Der hat nen Sechser _Flens_ gekauft, nich, Erna?“

Erna nickte bekräftigend.

 

Dieter war erleichtert. Es schien so, als seien sie Vaddern ganz dicht auf den Fersen. Sie mussten wahrscheinlich nur der Fahne folgen…

Gedankenverloren lutschte er an seinem regenbogenfarbenen, phallusförmigen Wassereis, sich der Symbolik seiner Handlung keineswegs bewusst.

 

Im Motel checkten sie sich unter dem Namen _Bummelbirne_ ein.

„Ach nee, habt ihr ein Familientreffen, oder was?“, fragte der Rezeptionist.

Dieter sah ihn fragend an.

„Na der Herr Friedolin Bummelbirne ist doch sicher ein Verwandter von Ihnen!“

„Ja, natürlich“, sagte Samuel und stupste Dieter an.

„Unser lieber Papa.“

Er lächelte gequält.

„Dann geb‘ ich euch gleich mal das Zimmer neben an. Zimmer 12!“

„Geilomatiko“, gab Dieter zurück, als er den Schlüssel entgegen nahm.

 

Als sie ihre Taschen abgeladen hatten, standen sie unschlüssig auf dem Flur. Welches Zimmer war’s denn nun? 13 oder 14?

„Ich klopf mal.“

Samuel klopfte an Zimmer 13, an dessen Türgriff ein Bitte-nicht-stören-Schild angebracht war.. Keine Antwort. Er probierte es mit Nummer 14. Auch dort blieb es mucksmäuschenstill.

„Wat nu?“

„So wie ich Vaddern kenne wahrscheinlich 13, dieser olle Okkultist.“

Zu ihrem Glück hatte das Zimmer noch ein vernünftiges Schlüsselloch, das sich knacken ließ. Einbruchdemonstrator. Ich sachs ja nur.

Die Tür sprang auf und stand sperrangelweit offen. Zögerlich betraten die Wuppertals das Zimmer. Als Jäger musste man immer auf der Hut sein. _Augen auf im Straßenverkehr, ihr Döspaddel_ , sagte Onkel Robert immer. Und recht hatte er da.

Auf sie lauerte jedoch kein Ungeheuer, weder übernatürlicher noch blutsverwandter Natur. Dennoch war der Raum unverkennbar Johanns. Wie es schien hatte er sich am Kopiergerät vergriffen und eine Fantasyenzyklopädie vervielfacht, um sie dann mit Tesafilm an die Wand zu kleben.

Das erklärte auch, warum Johann auf Zimmerservice verzichtete. Das war ja fast schon Vandalismus. Streich das _fast_. Dieter hatte den großen Kreis aus Salz auf dem Teppich entdeckt. Alterfalter, da hatte Vaddern aber vor was Angst gehabt. So viel Salz gab‘s ja noch nicht mal im naturgetreuen Wellenbad!

„Dieter, ich glaub ich hab was gefunden!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Außerdem würde ich diese Möglichkeit mal nutzen, um Werbung für mein superschlechtes Supernatural Crack!Video zu machen.  
> Ihr könnt es hier https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUOPGyrv1ys und hier http://ordinarypeopleadorable.tumblr.com/post/129089933340/omg-you-guys-i-made-a-supernatural-crackvideo finden.
> 
> Bis demnächst, wenn es wieder heißt...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hat lange gedauert, aber es geht weiter! Kurze Anmerkung: in diesem Kapitel werden Gewaltverbrechen angeschnitten, aber nichts grafisches oder "Supernatural"-untypisches.

„Was? Was hast du gefunden?!“

„Nen angefressenen Burger, voll ekelig!“

„Ach, ich dachte zur Abwechslung vielleicht mal was, ähm, _Nützliches_?!“, sagte Dieter mit nerviger Singsangstimme.

„Alter, du bist so ein Arschloch“, erwiderte Samu.

„Huuuure!“, erwiderte Dieter.

Samu zog eine Augenbraue hoch (es waren beide, aber tun wir einfach mal so, als hätte es geklappt).

„Okay, Konzenträischen“, sagte Dieter und sah sich wieder um.

„Salz, Shiva-Augen, sieht aus als hätte Vaddern richtig Schiss gehabt“, konstatierte Samuel.

„Was sind Shiva-Augen?“, fragte Dieter, während er unter Vadderns Kissen schaute.

„Keine Ahnung, ich werds auch nie wieder erwähnen.“

Samuel wandte sich der Wand zu. Es sah aus, als hätte Johann sein geheimes Tagebuch, in das er immer in Großbuchstaben schrieb, auf der Wand verteilt. Dabei lag das Tagebuch ja auf dem Nachttisch. Sollte ihm das komisch vorkommen? Das trug Vaddern doch immer mit sich rum! Vielleicht war dort ein Hinweis darauf drin, wo er sich aufhielt! Aber nee, der Hinweis war bestimmt in den Zetteln an der Wand, die sich auch alle auf den Fall bezogen, nicht? Hier, vielleicht der hier: Dämonen und Teufel.

Samus Augen wanderten weiter. Hexen, Roggenmuhmen, Loreleys…

„Ich glaube, hier kommen wir nicht weiter. Vielleicht weiß der Typ an der Rezeption was.“

Dieter nahm diesen Vorschlag an. Sorgsam zogen sie die Tür hinter sich zu. Wenn man nicht genau hinsah, fiel es gar nicht auf, dass sie gewaltsam aufgebrochen worden war.

 

„So so, euer Papa ist auch verschwunden, wie?“, sagte der Rezeptionist und lachte herzhaft. „Na das scheint ja grad rumzugehen wie die Vogelpest, wat?“

„Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragte Samuel.

„Na, der Freund von der Amanda D. ist auch weg. Der war nachts auf dem Heimweg von der Dorfdisko und kam dann nie an.“

Der Rezeptionist griff unter den Tresen und überreichte ihnen einen Zettel. _GESUCHT_ : _Treuhart Schebengski_ stand darauf, zusammen mit einem unvorteilhaften Foto eines jungen Mannes und einer Telefonnummer.

Die beiden entfernten sich.

„Glaubst du, das ist unser Ding?“, flüsterte Dieter.

„Wir sollten es auf jeden Fall auschecken.“

Dieter zückte sein Handy.

„Amanda? Ja, hier ist Bruno Schebengski, Treuharts Onkel.“

 

„Das die dir das echt abgekauft hat, mit der Onkel-Geschichte“, staunte Samuel.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Auto. Amanda konnte ihnen nicht viel sagen – nur die polizeiliche Dienststelle, die sich vorerst des Falls angenommen hatte.

Nachdem sie durch mehrere unbedeutende Käffer gefahren waren und ihr Navi versucht hatte, sie in die Niederlande zu leiten, hatten sie das Polizeirevier erreicht.

Dieter kramte in seiner Box mit gefälschten Ausweisen herum.

„Was denkst du, BKA oder Kripo? Ich möcht‘ gern eine mit SOKO haben, aber KP wie die aussehen.“

Sie entschieden sich für die Kriminalpolizei. Samuel war leicht unwohl bei der Sache. Er wusste, dass Dieter und Vaddern fast nie mit sowas aufgeflogen waren. Doch was wenn? Da konnte er sein Jurastudium dann auch gleich vergessen. Diebstahl, Einbruch… Gab es Körperverletzung an Ungeheuern? Vermutlich, und wenn nicht, gab es bestimmt einen Paragraphen des Strafgesetzbuches, den man so auslegen könnte, wenn man wollte. Wie gut, dass man sie bisher nie erwischt hatte.

Dieter marschierte lässig in die Polizeistation. Vielleicht hätte er seine Lederjacke ausziehen sollen? Obwohl, wenn man dem Tatort glauben durfte, rannten Kriminalkommissare ja immer so rum.

„Lürrsen, Kripo Bremen“, stellte Dieter sich vor.

Er hielt der Diensthabenden seinen laminierten Ausweis hin. Die legte einen Berliner zur Seite, leckte sich den Puderzucker von den Fingern und betrachtete den Ausweis mit Skepsis.

„Kripo Bremen? Was machen Sie denn hier draußen?“

„Wir wurden dazu delegiert, Sie im Fall Schebengski zu unterstützen“, sagte Samuel. „Könnten wir Einsicht in Ihre Unterlagen haben?“

„Also da muss ich erstmal meinen Vorgesetzten fragen. Normalerweise werden wir über so etwas im Voraus verständigt.“

Dieter setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf und lehnte sich ein wenig über den Tresen.

„Na, aber Sie werden mir doch bestimmt zustimmen, dass der Bürokratieapparat abgebaut werden muss, nich, Frau-“, er suchte nach einem Namenschild, „Hansen?“

Frau Hansen errötete leicht.

„Ja, finde ich auch.“

Sie erhob sich und bedeutete den Wuppertals ihr zu folgen. Auf dem Flur steckte sie den Kopf in ein Büro. Dieter erhaschte einen Blick auf einen älteren Polizisten in khakifarbenen Hemd mit grüner Krawatte.

„Zwei Herren von der Kripo, zeig ihnen paar Akten“, verkündete sie.

Der Polizist nickte ohne von dem Sportteil der Regionalzeitung aufzublicken.

„Das Lustige – na ja, lustig ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort – aber das Interessante ist, das es in dieser Gegend häufiger Vermisste und mysteriöse Todesfälle gibt. Also, im Laufe der Jahrzehnte“, erklärte Frau Hansen.

„Tatsächlich?“, meinte Samu und warf seinem Bruder einen bedeutsamen Blick zu.

„Ja, immer so zur Erntezeit, alle zehn Jahre.“

 

Bewaffnet mit einem Stapel Akten fuhren Samu und Dieter zum nächsten McDoof. Unter den Augen einer lebensgroßen Figur von Ronald McDonald, zu der Samu jedweden Blickkontakt vermied, studierten sie die alten Fälle.

„Hier, hör zu“, sagte Samu.

„Alter, kannst du damit mal aufhören?“, meinte Dieter.

„Womit?“, fragte Samuel irritiert.

„ _Hör zu!_ Hör zu, hör zu, hör zu! Kennst du eigentlich auch ne andere Gesprächseinleitung?“

„Es kann ja nicht jeder so eloquent sein, wie du, Herr Neunmalklug!“

Er schwieg.

Dieter seufzte.

„Na gut, hau raus.“

„Also, die meisten Todesfälle betrafen Landwirte. Immer das gleiche Muster: verschwanden auf demselben Abschnitt Autobahn, erst keine Spur von Auto oder Opfer, dann bäm, plötzlich wiederaufgetaucht. Die Opfer scheinen erstickt zu sein, aber keine Hämatome, die auf Erwürgen hinweisen.“

„Okay.“

„In dem gleichen Zeitraum hat man immer wieder Kinderleichen gefunden, die starke Verbrennungen aufweisen… Das Ganze passiert hier etwa seit den Fünfzigern. Also seit es die Autobahn gibt. Was meinst du was hier wohl war?“

„Felder“, ergänzte Dieter. „Erstickte Bauern, verbrannte Kinder… willst du mir etwa sagen, dass wir es mit einem Tittenwief zu tun haben?“

„Du musstest diesen Namen sagen, oder?"

„Die heißen halt so“, verteidigte sich Dieter.

„Es gibt auch den Namen Roggenmuhme, aber du musst ja unbedingt von Titten reden. Aber, ja, ich denke wir haben es mit einer Roggenmuhme zu tun.“

Dieter entfernte die saure Gurke von seinem Hamburger.

„Na dann, lass uns mal aufessen und zurück zum Hostel fahren. In Vadderns Tagebuch steht bestimmt, wie man wie man die tötet.“

 

Sie bemerkten das Polizeiauto erst, als es zu spät war. Das Auto hatten sie in einer Seitenstraße geparkt.

„Da drüben!“, rief der Hostelrezeptionist.

Die beiden Wuppertals mussten schnell reagieren. Beide rannten in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Samuel schaffte es zum Auto, doch Dieter wurde von einem großen DHL-Wagen ausgebremst, der sich in auf die Straße schob. Bald wurde er von Frau Hansen und einem Kollegen eingeholt. Er hob die Hände über den Kopf und ergab sich.

„Kripo, so, so“, sagte sie, nachdem ihr Kollege ihn auf Waffen durchsucht hatte.

„Gefälschte Ausweise, falscher Name… Ist irgendwas an Ihnen echt?“

„Meine Haarfarbe. Ich bin ja kein Bundeskanzler.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Klippenhänger*  
> Also, wer mag, kann sich jetzt die Wikipediaseite zu Roggenmuhmen/Tittenwiefen durchlesen, wer's nicht versaut haben will, kann warten, bis das nächste Kapitel erscheint. Vielleicht habt ihr ja eine gewisse Polizistin wiedererkannt in diesem Kapitel.  
> Bis bald, wenn es wieder heißt: Übernatürlich!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das sechste und letzte Kapitel!  
> Übrigens, es gibt jetzt eine super freshe Hörbuchfassung dieser Geschichte auf YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKVN-sXw97A

Karsten klappte das Buch mit einem Knall zu. Er wusste wie die Geschichte ausging. Sam hatte diese Biobäuerin gefunden und dann… Na ja, es war jedenfalls alles sehr gruselig und heroisch gewesen. Er hatte alles genauestens von oben beobachtet. Er hatte sie ihr ganzes Leben lang beobachtet. Er verstand immer noch nicht, wieso sie nicht hatten eingreifen dürfen. Damals, als Dieter in eine Steckdose fasste und einen Herzinfarkt erlitt, oder so ziemlich jeden zweiten Tag, als ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stand. Es schien so, als spielte Gott gerne mit Menschenleben. Nach Weltkrieg eins und zwei sollte ihn das eigentlich nicht überraschen. Na gut. Die hatten sich die Menschen ja selbst eingebrockt, freier Wille und so, aber Karsten fiel es manchmal schwer, dies zu akzeptieren. Nun, man sagte ihm zu recht nach, er habe ein ganz ganz großes Herz.

„Ich bin ein großer Bewunderer ihres Werks“, sagte er zu Kalle.

Kalle, 37, mochte sein Alter nicht bekanntgeben. Der Arbeitssuchende aus Gelsenkirchen versuchte seinen Traum vom eigenen Buch zu erfüllen und war nun pleite. Er hatte sich von dem Schock, dass seine Hirngespinste bei ihm Sturm klingelten, noch nicht ganz erholt. Da konnten auch hastige Schlucke von des Wodkas reiner Seele nicht helfen. Das kleine Fläschchen stand mittlerweile entleert auf der verdreckten Auslegware.

„Na sind Sie aber so ziemlich der Einzige“, nuschelte Kalle.

Er nahm sich eine Bierflasche aus dem Kühlschrank und öffnete sie an der Kante seines ramponierten Fliesentisches.

„Ich mein, klar, versteh schon, wenn nich‘ mal die Omis bei Edeka den Kram kaufen… Ich werde immer geschlagen von _Dr. Norden_. Wer ist dieser Typ eigentlich? Was hat er zu bieten? Na gut, ich geb zu das _Übernatürlich_ nicht unbedingt pool- äh – pudelpreisverdächtig ist, aber das Cover ist wenigsten gut: hier, _Route Sechshundertsechsundsechzig_ : langhaarige, barbusige Typen. Das ist scharf. Das ist der Hit. Wer sieht sowas und denkt ‚Ich möchte über so nen schwanzschläppigen Herrn Doktor lesen?!“

Er hielt Karsten das lädierte Buch unter die Nase. In der Tat, dort waren zwei Männer mit nacktem Oberkörper zu sehen. Keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit Dieter oder Samuel. Dennoch betrachtete Karsten es mit einer gewissen Bedächtigkeit. Das Buch mochte vielleicht im Stil eines 13-jährigen Teenagers geschrieben sein, aber es hatte eine gewaltige Bedeutung. Kalle war ein Prophet und sein Werk, das Wort Gottes. Na ja, oder zumindest die Fußnoten Gottes. Karsten war sich nicht so ganz sicher, wie das so lief.

„Es wird irgendwann mal der Wuppertal-Gospel werden“, verkündete Karsten, in der Hoffnung den deprimierten Kalle aufzuheitern.

Er setzte sich neben ihn auf das versiffte Sofa.

„Gospel? Glaub nicht. Obwohl, singen tu ich ja gerne. Dieter übrigens auch, auch wenn er’s nicht zugibt. Mann, der Typ träumt von Karaoke. Ich kann‘s immer noch nicht glauben, dass es den echt gibt. Ich mein, ich hab mir immer vorgestellt, dass Dieter so ne heißere, coolere Version von mir ist. Weißt schon: dunkelblond, vaterlos, bisexuell… Tja, man kann nicht alles haben, was?“

„In der Tat“, sagte Karsten und seufzte.

„Schreiben ist hart“, erwiderte Kalle, als trüge er alle Last der Welt auf ihm.

 

„Wow, voll meta!“, dachte sich die Autorin und beschloss es hierbei zu belassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, das wars dann Freunde. Adios.


End file.
